Ashley, ou comment dompter le DiNozzo
by dexash
Summary: Nouvelle fic...enfin qui patiente sur ma clef depuis un petit moment...Spoilers ou éléments des saison 2 et 3...Ne prend pas DU TOUT en compte la saison 4Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

« Ashley, dépêche-toi !! »

La dénommée Ashley sortit en bougonnant de la salle de bain, louvoyant entre les cartons pas encore déballés.

« Fiou, j'espère que ça en vaut le coup… »

« Mais oui, allez »

Elles s'étaient rencontrées à une journée de formation pour les civils employés par l'armée. Ayant fini par sympathiser, elles avaient postulé à une offre de stage dans les labos du NCIS. Il n'y avait qu'un poste, mais on les avait pris toutes les deux. Il est vrai qu'elles formaient une redoutable équipe.

Au moment où elles allaient entrer dans le bâtiment, le portable d'Ashley sonna.

« merde ! »

Elle s'éloigne le temps de téléphoner. Pendant ce temps, Anna cherchait son badge.

« Désolé mademoiselle. Sans badge, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer… »

« Je comprends. » Elle haussa les épaules et fonça vers son acolyte, qui revenait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Les badges ! »

« Oh merde ! » Je croyais que c'était toi qui… »

Anna ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et lui arracha son sac.

« hé ! »

Bon gré mal gré, elle dut la laisser. Quand elles repassèrent les portes, Ashley remarqua que les deux Marines de permanence avaient un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Jones, et Kayne, nous sommes stagiaires ici. »

« Depuis quand ? » interrogea le militaire, occupée à pianoter sur son ordinateur pour vérifier leurs dires.

« C'est notre premier jour, et sauf votre respect, sergent , on va être en retard si vous ne nous trouvez pas dans votre foutue liste. »

« Calme ! » souffla Anna à Ashley.

« Qui est votre chef d'équipe ? »

« Il a un nom bizarre. Leroy… »

« Jethro… »

« C'est ça ! Gibbs ! » firent-elles en chœur.

Le sergent eut un petit en leur rendant leurs badges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il à ce Gibbs ? Il est si terrible ? »

Eludant la question le militaire ajouta :

« On vous fera une carte magnétique dans la journée. C'est au troisième étage. »

« Merci Sergent. Bonne journée !»

Anna partit d'un pas rapide, entrainant Ashley.

« Quoi ? On a le temps… Et il était mignon ce petit militaire… »

Anna secoua la tête. « T'es incorrigible. »

Dans l'ascenseur, Ashley se regarda dans le miroir. Tenue, maquillage discret mais présent…Ok. Autant ne pas faire mauvaise impression dès le premier jour. Il serait bien temps de ressortir les hauts rouges pétards.

A côté d'elle, Anna souffla bruyamment.

« Allez, tout ira bien. On va tellement se rendre indispensable qu'ils vont nous garder ! »

La rouquine haussa les épaules, puis sortit de l'ascenseur.

« Wow… on est tombées dans une vraie fourmilière… » souffla Anna.

Après avoir regardé aux alentours, Ashley l'entraina vers le bureau le plus proche de l'ascenseur.

« Excusez moi ? »

Un homme brun, une trentaine d'années, releva la tête. Le regard charmeur, il dévisagea les deux jeunes femmes.

« Oui mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous dire qui est l'agent Gibbs. » répondit Ashley en soutenant le regard brun.

« Il est pas encore arrivé » répondit une voix féminine. Elles se retournèrent, pour faire face à une femme brune, aux cheveux mi-longs.

« Tant qu'il n'a pas son premier café, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger. .. Vous êtes les nouvelles stagiaires ? Je suis l'agent Todd. Appelez-moi Kate. Le don Juan derrière vous, c'est Antony DiNozzo. Et il manque McGee. Ah le voilà ! » termina-t-elle avec une sourire, en leur désignant une jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'elles, au visage poupin.

« Vous ferez la connaissance d'Abby et de Ducky plus tard. »

A ce moment là, Tony se redressa.

« Salut Patron ! »

« Vous êtes.. »

« L'agent Gibbs ? »

« Oui. » Le quinquagénaire aux cheveux coupés en brosse les toisa. « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Ce sont les nouvelles stagiaires Gibbs. »

« Vous venez de Washinton ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Synchronisme parfait .

« Il parait que vous vous complétez. Informatique ?»

« Moi monsieur » fit Ashley.

« Biologie, Adn ? »

« Ici, Monsieur » enchaina Anna.

« Donc… vous êtes Kayne, et vous êtes Jones. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Encore une fois, elles répondirent avec un parfait synchronisme.

« Suivez McGee, il va vous amener jusqu'à Abby. C'est avec elle que vous travaillerez. Et … une dernière chose …»

Ashley haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Arretez de m'appeler Monsieur ! » gronda l'ancien Marine.

Ashley ne put se retenir.

« Vous préférez qu'on vous appelle Madame ? »

Tony plongea dans ses dossiers, Kate rit franchement, pendant que Mcgee faisait mine de se taper la tête contre sa main.

Anna hurla intérieurement.

_Ashley !!Et dire qu'elle voulait pas qu'on remarque son insolence…_

Une exclamation coupa court au silence qui s'était installé. « Aaaah ! Mes chéries ! Vous voilà ! »

Une tornade brune sortait de l'ascenseur en criant. »

« Je suis Abby. Anna et Ashley ? »

« Anna. » fit la rouquine.

« Ashley » enchaina la brune. Pendant que la nouvelle arrivante les embrassait sur les deux joues, Anna vit le sourire s'épanouir sur le visage d'Ashley.

« Allez, dégagez ! » tonna soudain Gibbs.

Abby les prit toutes les deux par les épaules et les entraina.

« Vous inquiétez pas. Il aboie, mais il mord pas » fit-elle, de façon à être entendue par tout le monde.

C'en fut trop pour Kate qui éclata de rire tandis que les trois benjamines disparaissaient dans l'ascenseur.

_« Déjà qu'une seule Abby c'était dur à gérer… mais trois… »_

« Jones ! »

Ashley sursauta.

« Tony ! Arretes un peu de leur faire peur… »

« Mouais…N'empeche, je me demande pourquoi tu sursautes comme ça … »

Le brun jeta un œil soupçonneux à Asley, qui pianotait nonchalamment sur un clavier.

« Ashley, tu peux regarder ce qu'on a sur Tim Morgan ? »

_Sauvé par McGee_. Ashley remercia mentalement le jeune homme.

« Tout de suite. »

Toujours installée sur sa chaise, elle traversa à toute allure le labo. Deux secondes plus tard, McGee lisait avec attention ce qu'elle affichait sur l'écran géant.

Ne s'occupant plus d'eux, Tony s'approcha d'Anna.

« Alors, belle enfant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« j'analyse les crottes de nez retrouvés sur la scène du dernier viol, pour voir s'il n'y a pas de traces d ADN… »

Aussitôt, Tony recula en faisant la grimace, sous les quolibets d'Abby.

« Di Nozzo ! T'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

« Mais patron, je… »

« Garage ! » Et Bam ! Tony se prit une énième claque derrière la tête, et fila sans demander son reste rejoindre Kate.

« Alors Abby qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« En fait Anna analyse les divers fluides organiques qu'on a trouvé histoire de voir, au cas où …étant donné qu'on a pas de piste…Et avec Ashley on recoupe tout ce qu'on sur les victimes, leurs habitudes, etc etc »

« Abby…concis… »

« Ah ? Mais Gibbs, être concis c'est pas drôle… »

« Abby ! »

La jeune femme fit la moue.

« En gros… on a rien… »

Sans un mot, Gibbs fit demi-tour et s'en alla, laissant McGee, Abby et les deux stagiaires un peu désemparés. Voir Gibbs qui ne tempêtait pas devant leur lenteur était déstabilisant, même pour les novices. Mais l'agent savait qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ils n'avaient aucun indice, aucune piste, rien.

Depuis 3 jours ils enquêtaient sur une série de viols commis à Norfolk. Toutes les victimes étaient des militaires. Depuis plus de 40 heures, Abby, Anna et Ashley travaillaient sans relâche, recoupant les données, analysant le moindre indice.

_Elles sont épuisées._

Son téléphone sonna, le sortant de ses pensées.

« McGee ! un hélico vous attend, vous nous rejoignez… »

« Bien patron ! »

« Bon les filles, courage ! »

Et il fila.

Quand le groupe revient, il croisa dans l'ascenseur un Marine, portant trois énormes gobelets de soda, du genre de ceux qu'affectionnait Abby.

_Trois ? Mais…_

« Quand je disais trois Abby… je pensais pas être si près de la vérité. » marmonna McGee.

« Je prends ça » fit Gibbs au Marine.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils les trouvèrent toutes les trois debout face à l'écran géant, sirotant pensivement des gobelets presque vide.

Quand il arriva dans le champ de vision de trois filles, elles leur prirent les sodas des mains sans même les regarder.

« Bon sang, ça fait peur… » souffla Mcgee à Kate.

Elles semblèrent soudain sortir de leur torpeur. Abby s'avança et montra deux documents scannés. Pendant qu'Abby restait là, Anna et Ashley fouillèrent dans une pile pour ressortir les copies papiers. Chacune parcourut un des documents, puis elles échangèrent.

« Bon alors ? » Tony s'impatientait.

Abby leva une main, pour lui signifier de se taire.

Elle commença à parler dans le langage des signes, la tout le monde laissa tomber, même Gibbs pour qui c'était d'habitude un jeu d'enfant.

Mais quand Anna et Ashley se mirent à lui répondre de la même manière… c'en fut trop.

« Alors ? »

« Toutes les victimes sont des femmes mariées… » fit machinalement Abby.

« A des marins… »

« Qui ont des spécialités tout a fait indispensables et rares sur les sous-marins… »

« Elles ont toutes des abonnements à divers clubs …Mais elles ne fréquentent ces clubs que quand leurs maris sont déployés… car ils sont tellement peu terre que quand ils sont là elles passent leur temps avec eux. »

Gibbs vint se planter au milieu des trois jeunes femmes.

« Quel genre de club ? »

« fitness, peinture, arts martiaux, lecture … » répondit Abby.

« Toutes ? »

Les deux filles replongèrent d'un même mouvement dans leurs fichiers et papiers.

« Elise Wellborn ? »

« Peinture, Arts martiaux fitness. » répondit Abby.

« Joanna Smith ? »

« Fitness, arts martiaux… » fit Anna en pointant un fichier sur l'écran

« Susanna Fondcombe ? »

« Lecture, Arts, Association des enfants de victimes de guerre, Atelier de danse des enfants… »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui… »

« Bon, on a le lien entre deux des trois victimes. Kate, on va voir Susanna Fondcombe… McGee, Tony, vous retournez voir Joanna Smith et Elise Wellborn.»

Alors qu'ils s'engouffrent tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur, Gibbs se ravisent.

« Les filles ? »

« Oui, Gibbs ? » Les trois se sont retournées dans un même mouvement.

« Allez dormir une heure ou deux. »

Une fois les agents disparus, les deux stagiaires s'entreregardèrent.

« On fait quoi ? »

« On dort ! » fait Abby avec un grand sourire. Elle se penche dans une grande armoire et en sort trois futons.

« Quand j'ai su qu'on serait bientôt trois, j'ai pris mes précautions. »

Elles s'installent tant bien que mal et quelques minutes plus règne seul le ronflement discret des ordinateurs.

Quand Mcgee entrouvrit la porte, il ne put retenir un sourire. Abby était allongée sous son bureau, Anna sous la paillasse des centrifugeuses, et Ashley elle, s'était engoncée sous le bureau qui soutenait les ordinateurs. Si les deux autres dormaient sur le dos, d'elle il n'apercevait que quelques centimètres carrés de peau qui dévoilait en bas de son dos un signe tribal la fois discret et présent : magnifique tatouage.

« Ashley ? »

Avant qu'il ne pose la main sur son épaule, elle s'était retournée en un éclair et lui faisait une clef au bras.

« Aie ! »

« Oh merde ! Désolée McGee»

« Ca va, c'est pas grave… » Il se leva, les sourcils fronçés, et alla réveiller Abby pendant qu'Ashley s'occupait d'Anna.

Il attrapa ensuite les cafés qu'il avait amené.

« Merki ! » fit Abby .

Anna et Ashley l'embrassèrent sur la joue avant de prendre un gobelet. « Pardon… » lui souffla Ashley.

« Bon , les filles il semble que votre piste soit la bonne. Susanna Fondcombe, bien qu'elle ne soit pas officiellement inscrite, a participé à plusieurs cours et atelier… Ca fonctionne en porte ouverte. On a droit à plusieurs cours d'essai avant de s'inscrire officiellement. »

« Donc, on pourrait penser que c'est en relation avec ce club… »

« Y a des animateurs… ? » fit soudain McGee.

Un clic, et quatre photos s'affichèrent sur le grand écran.

« Votre avis ? »

Alors que McGee allait pointer vers l'un des quatre hommes, Abby et Anna montrèrent d'un même mouvement le dernier de la file.

« Celui-là ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il a besoin de violer les femmes ? »

« C'est pas ça, c'est que Kate nous a parlé des autres, et trois d'entre sont relativement coincés. Donc pas sufisamment sur d'eux pour aborder une femme. »

McGee fronça les sourcils, signe de profonde réflexion.

« Pas bête ! »

« Merci ! »

« Je vais briefer Gibbs. A tout à l'heure Abby ! Au fait très joli ton tatouage, Ashley ! » Et il disparut.

« Tatouage ? T'as un tatouage à ton nage ? »

« Dis donc toi ! » se moqua Ashley. « Vu le nombre des tiens … »

Trois heures plus tard, elles rentraient se changer, direction une boite de nuit. Toute la nuit, elles se défoulèrent, alternant danse et verres d'alcools plus ou moins forts.

A six heures du matin, elles sortaient de la boite quand le téléphone d'Abby sonna.

« Ouaip ! » Son visage jusque là tout sourire redevint grave.

A ce moment, les deux portables d'Anna et Ashley se rappelèrent à leurs propriétaires.

« Oui ? »

« Ashley ? »

« Oui McGee ? »

« Bureau ! Vite ! On a un problème ! »

« Euh… oui… mais faudrait venir me chercher… »

« T'es où ? »

« Au néon Ecarlate… »

« J'arrive ! Euh et dis ? Abby et Anna ? C'est pas elles que j'entends derrière ? »

« Si… »

« A tout de suite. »

Elles raccrochèrent quasiment en même temps, et se regardèrent, avant de faire une moue dépitée.

« Moi qui croyais qu'on aurait droit à huit heures de battement… Même pas !» fit Abby.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mc Gee débarquait.

« Un pirate s'est introduit dans plusieurs réseaux sécurisés. A priori, rien de grave, mais bon, cela pourrait n'être qu'un entrainement avant quelque chose de plus important. Donc il faut le retrouver… »

Quand ils entrèrent au NCIS, le Marin de garde les regarda bizarrement passer le portique.

Interloquée, Ashley regarda McGee.

« Qu'estc-e qu'il a ? »

« ben regardez vous… Il est plus habitué à des femmes en tailleur qu'à des gamines habillés comme vous l'êtes… »

« Et oh ! » protesta Abby.

Tony ouvrit lui aussi de grands yeux. On les aurait pris pour trois sœurs. Toutes trois portaient des jeans et des bottes a talons haut, un haut type corset noir pour Abby, rouge pour Ashley et blanc pour Anna, et de longues vestes en cuir.

« Bon les filles, aujourd'hui vous ne sortez pas sans nous, om vous allez vous faire violer… »

« de toute façon, elles auront du travail…Et toi aussi t'en as DiNozzo »

Bam ! Une distribution générale de tape façon Gibbs plus tard, chacun filait vers son bureau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ashley et Abby, aidées de McGee, avaient fait le diagnostic des « visites » du hacker.

« Je parie pour un petit malin qui a voulu se faire mousser… »

« Mouais… on va voir. »

A côté d'eux, Anna remarquait que tous les systèmes visités jusque là par le hacker avaient la même structure. En accord avec les autres, elle commença à chercher quels systèmes internes pouvaient avoir la même structure et les mêmes mesures de protections.

Une heure plus tard, elle levait le nez de ses papiers.

« Bon, j'ai deux cibles potentielles…Y a plus qu'à attendre. »

« Y a plus qu'à. »

Pendant ce temps McGee disparut. Lorsqu'il revient, accompagné de Tony et kate, il apportait café et viennoiseries.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'empressèrent de le délester et l'embrassèrent sur la joue.

« Mcgee, t'es un amour ! »

« McGee, je t'aiiime ! »

« Hé, du calme les filles ! Il est à moi ! » intervint Abby en faisant rougir Mcgee. »

Ashley et Anna lui firent un clin d'oeil, faisant rougir le jeune agent.

A ce moment là, un des deux ordinateurs émit une série de bips.

« Coucou chéri! Dis moi où tu es » mlurmura Ashley en se mettant devant son PC.

L'alarme indiquait qu'Anna avait vu juste. Une des cibles qu'elle avait sélectionnées étaient en plein piratage. Tony remarqua que le regard d'Ashle avait changé. De rieur, il était devenu concentré.

« Abby? »

« Je l'ai! »

Mcgee tentait d'expliquer aux deux autres ce qu'elles faisaient, mais même lui avait du mal à suivre.

Ashley indiquait à Abby où trouver des traces du pirate et celle-ci les recoupait en temps réel avec les données de localisation qu'ils avaient pu récolter jusque là.

« On le tient! T'es trop lent mon chou. »

Deux minutes plus tard, McGee, Tony et Gibbs partaient avec l'adresse du pirate.

Les trois filles se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire.

« Un vrai ptit dej', ca vous tente? »

« Et comment!! »

« Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien… » soupira Ashley en terminant ses pancakes.

Deux assiettes s'étalaient autour d'elle. De l'autre côté de la table Abby et Anna en avaient autant. Le serveur s'était étonné devant leur commande pantagruelique


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà…  
La suite, c'est tout de suite !  
A peu près un mois a passé depuis le dernier chapitre, et Ashley et Anna sont présent habituées et intégrées…_

_Il sont a la poursuite d'un psychopathe... _

« Je vais vous donner une preuve…La petite rousse qui était avec vous ce matin, surveillez la bien. »

Clac ! La communication avait été coupée.

Gibbs raccrocha à son tour et fila vers le labo.

« Ashley ! Où est Anna ? »

« Chez nous, Boss. »

« Appelle là ! »

Illico, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de composer un autre numéro. Elle raccrocha et palit.

« Elle répond pas…C'est le répondeur. »

« Elle est peut-être pas arrivée…Son portable ? »

« Messagerie directe. »

« Tony ! Kate ! Garage !Ashley, tu viens avec nous ! »

Dans la voiture, personne ne disait mot.

« Gibbs ? »

« Le malade qu'on piste depuis une semaine m'a menacé . Il parlait d'une petite rousseà surveiller… »

« Merde ! »

Tony avait vu l'état das lequel se trouvaient les victimes du psychopathe.

Ashley se rua vers l'immeuble et entra son code sans même regarder.

Au moment de sortir de l'ascenseur, elle s'immoilisa.

« Ca sent le parfum masculin. »

« Elle a raison, » renchérit Kate.

« Un voisin ? Une visite ?»

« Non. On ne peut pas monter sans y être invité. Et le colonel Sheppard est en mission de plus mois dans le Golfe. »

Gibbs remarqua la porte entrebâillée de l'appartement.

« Tony, restes avec Ashley. »

Lui et Kate entreprirent de fouiller l'appartement. Ashley regardait autour d'elle, à l'affut du moindre indice qui aurait pu lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur.

« Le répondeur…elle l'a pas coupé. »

Elle passa une main sous le fauteuil le plus proche et en ressortit un revolver.

« Merde »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout proche et ce faisant, tapa dans un objet. Se mettant à genoux, elle tâtonna et finit pas ressortir un téléphone portable, et sa batterie.

« Voilà les réponses… » fit elle pensivement.

La cavalerie arriva. En moins d'une heure les relevés étaient faits. A priori aucun indice. Ils laissèrent donc Ashley chez elle, avec Tony.

Kate et Gibbs repartirent au bureau.

« Ash', prépare tes affaires, ce soir tu dors chez moi. Tu restes pas seule ici. » Elle releva brusquement la tête.

« Ou chez Abby ou McGee si tu veux, ou même chez Kate… »

« Non, non chez toi ça ira très bien… » fit elle d'un ton étrangement calme. Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre préparer un sac.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tony entendit un bruit de verre et déboula dans la salle de bains en trombe. Elle était tête baissée face au lavabo, la main en sang. En face d'elle, le miroir était brisé ;

« Oh zut… sept ans de malheur » fit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme pleurait silencieusement.

Il lui prit doucement la main blessée, et la passa sous un filer d'eau, avant de l'envelopper d'une serviette.

Elle se laissait faire, étrangement insensible. Tony lui prit le menton doucement et la força à le regarder.

« Hey ! Je te promets qu'on va la retrouver…Allez viens, on y va. Ton sac est prêt ?» Elle acquiesça.

Une heure plus tard, au NCIS.

« Merci Dr Mallard. »

« Voyons, appelle moi Ducky, tu fais partie de la famille ! » sourit le vieux médecin.

Il la laissa, et Tony vint passer un bras autour d'elle. A l'autre bout de la salle d'autopsie, Jimmy enveloppait doucement le corps de la dernière victime. Voyant cela, elle éclata en sanglot, et Tony n'eut d'autres ressources que de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Chuuut, t'inquiete, on va la retrouver, on va la ramener. Je te promets »

Rapidement elle se calmait. Et quand Abby, Kate et Gibbs firent leur apparition, aucun d'eux ne fit la moindre remarque en les trouvant ainsi.

« Tony, on a une piste, on y va. »

« Ca va aller ? » fit-il en sentant la jeune femme s'écarter de lui.

Elle acquiesça en silence, rassérénée.

Elle repartir avec Abby en direction du labo, où elle se mit à expédier la paperasse en attente, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose. Près d'elle, Abby pianotait sur son clavier, mais elle ne pensa même pas à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

Deux heures plus tard

« Abby ! Montes avec Ashley, on a deux ordinateurs à décrypter… »

Ok. Abby raccrocha et elles montèrent.

Elle prirent les ordres, Ashley ne pipa mot. Au moment om elles repartaient, un marine amenait un prisonnier. Elle tressaillit et faillit laisser tomber l'ordinateur portable qu'elle tenait sur les pieds de Tony. Lui, le seul à voir son visage, était surpris de la haine qu'il y lisait.

« C'est lui votre suspect ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je savais pas qu'il était encore Marine. Mais il a probablement quelque chose à voir avec la disparition d'Anna. »

« Hein ? »

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle l'entraina vers le labo, sous l'œil interloqué du reste de l'équipe.

Elle pianota un instant sur le clavier, avant qu'un article de presse ne s'affiche à l'écran. Tony le parcourut, mais il ne comprit pas tout.

« On était en tout début de formation, c'était il y a quatre ans…Anna a été aggressée, et violée. Il a longtemps été suspecté, mais les preuves ont disparu avant qu'il ne soit jugé.»

« Ok. Bon, allez démonte moi ce PC, je vais voir ce qu'il en est. »

Abby arriva quelque minutes plus tard, et à elle deux, elles mirent presque deux heures à mettre au point un programme capable de décrypter tous les fichiers.

« Y a pas moyen d'aller plus vite ? » tempeta Gibbs, qui sortait de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Désespérée, Ashley secoua la tête.

« Non, Gibbs. Il faut au moins six heures. »

« Bon, ben dans ce cas allez dormir. Ashley, t'as un autre endroit où dormir ? »

« Elle vient chez moi » intervint Tony.

_Plus tard... _

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par un cri. Il se précipita dans la chambre voisine et y trouve Ashley, tremblante. Elle leva vers lui des yeux apeurés.

« Désolée… »

« C'est pas grave. »

Il s'assit près d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Il retrouvait ces gestes, ces attentions qu'il avait envers sa petite sœur de coeur. Penser à elle lui mit un instant le cafard.

Ashley se força à oublier. Si elle voulait retrouver Anna, il leur fallait profiter de ces quelques heures pour récupérer au mieux.

« Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux… »

« On est pas bien là ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se nicha un peu plus contre lui. Sans aucun pensée déplacée, Tony ressera un peu son étreinte, et finit par s'abandonner au sommeil.

C'est l'odeur du café qui le réveillé le lendemain matin. Aillant à s'en décrocher la machoire, il entra dans la cuisine, pour y trouver un petit déjeuner complet.

« Désolée, j'ai fouillé dans tes placards… »

« Pas de problèmes… Tu peux fouiller tant que tu veux, pour me faire un petit-déjeuner. »

« C'est comme ça avec Anna. Moi je me lève tôt, donc je fais le ptit dej… et elle fait la cuisine le soir. »

« Allez, si on mangeait…Si on est en retard Gibbs va râler…Moi j'ai l'habitude, mais toi… »


End file.
